


Deal With the Devil

by injectvns



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injectvns/pseuds/injectvns





	Deal With the Devil

Midas POV: 

Check... check.... check... 

Just finishing another one of my mandatory must do signature assignments, boring as usual. I was so tired, and a bit horny. But no one around here is bold enough to sleep with me, I mean I am the boss of course. And I'm too pretty to actually get fucked. Well, I would most definitely be a slut for Brutus, have you seen the fucking bulk on that hunk? He's a walking drug. 

Few long ass hours later I was finally done with signing off, I called in Maya, one of my henchwomen to come in.

"Ye' boss? Whaddis it?" I signaled for her to take these to the dropbox, a.k.a the mailbox where groups, gangs, mafias, mobs whatever go to for sending messages or letters to one another. 

She left casually taking the papers in hand. 

I got up and stretched cracking almost every bone in my body. I sighed walking stiffly to the bathroom. Decided a cold bath was gonna do it for the night. I stripped my clothes off and calmed my Golden hand. 

Taking off my boxers I stepped in the huge golden plasted tub, with a gray bathbomb in hand. Filling the tub up I added bubbles and finally dropped the bomb it, I watched satisfied at the aftermath. I hate my job. Yeah of course, being a leader of one of the most powerful groups in Fortnite feels great and all, but I didn't know it came with a "plus one". I thought it was all about ordering people around, sitting down all day with servants feeding you grapes or something. Not this shit. And on top of that, I have a Golden fucking Touch. It was a curse to my blood. It's filled in my veins, my brains injected with it too. It was when I was 3 years old, I had a small cut on my hand. My mother told me I was always a bright and all smiles kid, always laughing and being kind, but ever since the cut I change. The blood turned from deep crimson red, to a bright shimmering gold. That's when I reacted terribly. I went crazy, like I didn't have control of myself. From the blood, to it infecting my whole hand. I cried for months, and for months I tried hiding my whole arm from the kids at school as I grew older. My mother tried and tried for a cure, but it never worked. When I was 14, my mom was diagnosed with cancer. It was the most upsetting day ever, I did what she did for me. Tried hard for finding medication and the right care. But her body just seemed to fail, and bail out. She couldn't even battle the cancer. She died, when I was 16. I was angry, sad, I mourned for weeks. I got so mad I started to ditch school and just whore around. I went to clubs looking for guys, it was the only thing that helped me relieve stress. I was a pretty boy as a kid, no one cared for me, just for my looks. Then it got so much worse, the stupid curse decided, oh, okay, since his mother is dead and he's mentally unstable I'll just curse him again but this time his eye. And the pain was unbearable. Gold ink was inserted in my eyes, it felt like pepper being sprayed a million times. I yelled and cried for hours, I hated myself so much I cracked the mirror with my face, punched myself in my other eye for 10 continuous minutes. I turned myself blind in one. Great job Midas, you fucking dumbass.


End file.
